Confession
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!" Kise meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh Aomine. "Jadi kau sudah tidak mau lagi? Kau tidak ingin bermain denganku lagi? Kau mau berhenti mengejarku?" / oneshot / aoki/kasaki / warning inside / cover isn't mine / thx for reading!


**Confession**

_by Ryuu Dearu_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning!**

MxM, AoKi/KasaKi, Typos, Drabble or Oneshot?

…

Happy Reading

…

Aomine berjalan lambat, setengah menyeret langkahnya yang malas, menyusuri koridor _gym_ usai pertandingannya melawan Kaijou. Ia bukannya tidak senang dengan kemenangan kali ini. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia tak dapat mengacuhkan sosok pirang yang tampak hancur setelah ia tinggalkan di lapangan dengan kekalahan. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat tulisan di salah satu pintu ruangan _gym_ yang berderet di lorong itu. "Ruang Ganti Kaijou". Ia membiarkan intuisi menuntun langkahnya dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk, berdiri mematung di depan salah satu pintu milik deretan loker besi yang tampak dingin. Seolah, saking dinginnya sampai membuatnya membeku di sana. Ini bukan soal cuaca atau musim, karena matahari masih bersinar cerah seperti biasa. Hanya saja, matahari yang kini ada di hadapan Aomine telah kehilangan cahayanya. Tak ada yang tahu, bagaimana Aomine memandang Kise saat itu. Tak ada yang tahu, seberapa besar keinginan Aomine untuk memeluknya agar tak hancur.

"Kau.." _baik-baik saja?_ Itu yang ingin Aomine tanyakan saat ia membuka suara. Namun diurungkannya. Karena ia tahu, tidak mungkin ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah mengalami kekalahan seperti itu. Apalagi jika ia mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dari orang yang telah mengalahkannya. Itu akan lebih terasa seperti hinaan daripada ungkapan kekhawatiran atau kepedulian.

"…sedang apa?" ralat Aomine akhirnya.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak sedikit tersentak begitu suara berat yang dikenalinya menelusup di telinga. Ia bahkan tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Tanpa mengubah posisi berdirinya, Kise sedikit menarik ujung-ujung bibir tipisnya sebelum merespon, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang sedang Aomine_cchi_ lakukan di sini? Ini kan ruang ganti Kaijou."

"Cih, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu berdiri mematung seperti manekin tolol di sini. Kukira kau akan memaki pintu loker atau apa saking frustasinya."

"Haha.." tawa Kise hambar. "Aku memang kesal selalu kalah darimu. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh begitu." Kali ini, pemuda pirang itu membiarkan ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat lebih tinggi, membentuk senyuman yang lebih lebar.

Tapi, itu tak akan bisa menipu Aomine. Ia tahu suara Kise yang biasanya bergemerincing bak lonceng musim panas itu terdengar sumbang dan bergetar. Ia begitu mengenal Kise, lebih baik dari siapapun, sebagaimana Kise mengenalnya.

"Hentikan. Jangan memasang tampang 'aku sedang menahan sakit dan sebentar lagi akan mati' seperti itu…" Pemuda dengan surai biru gelap itu mengambil langkah yang membawanya lebih dekat pada Kise, lalu―

_Braakk!_

"…atau aku tak bisa lagi menahan diriku."

Kise spontan menggumam kesakitan sambil tertunduk memejamkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Aomine mendorongnya hingga menabrak pintu loker.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Minggir!" Kise meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh Aomine. Namun, lengan kecokelatan nan kekar itu tak goyah sedikitpun oleh usahanya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak mau lagi? Kau tidak ingin bermain denganku lagi? Kau mau berhenti mengejarku?" Aomine berkata lirih tepat di telinga Kise. Begitu jelas, bahkan nafas yang tertiup dari mulutnya pun terasa sejuk di sana.

"Aku tahu, sejauh apapun kau lari, kau pasti akan kembali padaku. Karena kau tergila-gila padaku. Benar kan, Kise Ryouta?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

Pemilik iris madu yang tak berdaya itu akhirnya bersuara, lirih.

"Huh?" respon Aomine seolah tak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau selalu merasa senang tiap kali berhasil mempermainkan perasaan orang?" Kise melanjutkan. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, dalam.

"Kau ini bicara ap―?!"

"Apa kau begitu puas saat melihatku hancur?! Ah, bukan. Maksudku, apa kau merasa senang setelah berhasil menghancurkanku?"

Kali ini, Kise tak menemukan suara pemuda _tan_ itu.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selama ini aku rela berkali-kali hancur demi melihatmu senang?"

Kise tak lagi mengenakan topengnya, tak lagi dapat menahan sakit di hatinya, ketika semua memori itu berkelebat di kepalanya. Ketika Aomine menyentuhnya dengan kasar, menikmati tubuhnya di setiap malam, dan meninggalkannya tanpa pesan di pagi hari.

Aomine tahu Kise mencintainya, dan itu benar. Sebaliknya, Kise tak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan Aomine terhadap dirinya. Apakah hanya sebagai hiburan yang memuaskannya, ataukah sebatas candu yang harus selalu terpenuhi.

Kise telah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya.

_Aku menyukaimu, Aomine_cchi._ Ah, tidak. Aku… mencintaimu._

Namun miris, dalam mimpipun Kise tak pernah mendengar Aomine menyatakan suka padanya. Tidak pernah.

Hari ini, entah bagaimana, Kise merasa sangat lelah. Sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk bernafas. Ketika berada di dekat Aomine, setiap tarikan nafas terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa sedekat apapun ia dengan orang yang dicinta, ternyata tetap tak dapat meraihnya.

Mungkin benar anggapan orang di luar sana bahwa semakin dekat justru akan terasa semakin jauh. Semakin sering bersama justru hilang rasa istimewa. Karena kebersamaan itu mulai dianggap wajar. Keberadaannya adalah hal yang biasa, hal yang memang sudah seharusnya. Karena itu pula ia tak pernah dirindukan.

Sesekali, Kise juga ingin dirindukan oleh Aomine, seperti ia merindukan pemuda itu di setiap pagi.

Tanpa sadar, setetes cairan bening meluncur bebas dari mata madunya. Pertahanan Kise mulai goyah. Kalau tidak cepat pergi dari sana, ia akan benar-benar hancur tak bersisa.

"Minggir!" Kise mendorong tubuh pemuda _tan_ itu lebih keras, namun tak ada gunanya saat Aomine malah berusaha memeluknya, hingga―

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di ruang ganti tim kami, _ace_ Touou Aomine Daiki?"

Serentak, dua kepala biru dan kuning itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ah, Senpai!" Nada ceria itu otomatis keluar dari mulut Kise. Ia langsung melonjak, menjauh dari Aomine dengan mudah karena pemuda _tan _itu telah kehilangan fokusnya, atau kehilangan minat?

"Maaf, telah membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita pulang," ujar Kise seraya menarik tangan Kasamatsu untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat itu, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Aomine memandang kepergian Kise.

"_Souka_…" (Jadi begitu?)

Tak ada yang tahu, seberapa besar keinginan Aomine untuk meraih tangan pemuda pirang itu untuk membawanya kembali.

"_Mou iya ka?_" (Jadi, kau sudah tidak mau lagi?)

…

"_Warui_…" (Maaf…)

Langkah Kise ikut terhenti ketika mendengar Kasamatsu bergumam dan tak menampakkan pergerakan di sampingnya, tertinggal di belakang.

"Ada apa, Senpai?"

"Kurasa aku telah mengganggu. Tadi kulihat sepertinya kau sedang terdesak, jadi…"

"A-hahaha, Senpai ini bicara apa? Tidak kok, sama sekali tidak mengganggu!" ujar Kise meyakinkan.

"Kise, aku…" Pemuda _raven_ itu menahan kata-katanya, ragu. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tapi, sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?"

Tak ada respon dari pemilik surai _blonde_ itu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat bagai dipoles perekat.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sesaat, Kise seolah diterbangkan oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus tanpa suara.

"Tidak bisakah―"

"_Gomennasai!_" Tiba-tiba Kise membungkuk dalam ke arah Kasamatsu, bahkan sebelum kakak kelasnya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat kepingan _onyx_ itu membulat sesaat.

"_Souka._ _Aitsu janai nara dame no ka?_" (Begitu ya. Kalau bukan dia tidak bisa ya?)

"Maaf, Senpai… aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku masih menyukainya. Entah sampai kapan."

…

…

―End―

...

A.N.

Eumh… yah begitulah. Maaf mengecewakan (u/\u)

Awalnya fic ini ditulis pake hape, tengah malam ketika saya nggak bisa tidur, dan satu setengah jam kemudian…_tarraa!_ /BERANTAKAN orz

Setelah memindahkannya di PC dengan sedikit pengubahan, jadilah seperti ini.

Terima kasih untuk sahabat tercinta yang sudah banyak kasih saran.

Yah, pokoknya yang mau protes, langsung aja ke _review_ .

Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir! m(_ _)m

.

Rgrds,

RYUU


End file.
